Pride & Prejudice
by Anna-118
Summary: Rukia, young beautiful, intelligent ... something proud and full of prejudices. On the other hand is Ichigo, a young wealthy man that Rukia's aunt consider as future husband. Can two proud people talk before killing each others? AU. Adaptation of the novel "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austin. I'm bad at summaries but you will not regret! Please is my first fic :D! Ichiruki!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! First of all, thanks for probably read my fic. Is the first one and I'm scared that is bad or that I used Occ (I have no idea how to write it XD!). Never mind, thank you billion and billion of times for consider the idea of reading my fic. I also have to say this fic isn't 100% mine, I wrote it with help of **Otaku Izumi**, who revised the chapter and helped me with the characters. She's an amazing writer, you should read her fics! Oh, and she also have a good taste for fics. And well, this is an adaptation of the movie and book Proud & Prejudge by Jane Austin. Hope you like it! And no, it won't be exactly like the book or the movie, I'll change a couple of things. It will be the same base but kind of different direction and order. So, hope you like it, enjoy it, really thank you for maybe read it, and English isn't my mother language, so sorry if you find some mistakes :3 probably I'll publish new chapters on Friday.

Bleach isn't mine; it is Tite Kubo's property.

**Marvelous Eyes in a Beautiful Face**

A normal day, with the sun and a couple of birds decorating the sky with one and another plant growing slowly and patiently; a lady called Rukia, owner of raven hair and indigo eyes; was reading a new chapter of her book way home. She could see crystal clear from the outside her father listening without any interest her aunt talking about the new rich boy who could be a husband of one of her sisters.

"He could be a good match, don't you agree?"

"How? How could Ishida affect us, Matsumoto?"

"Do not act like if you were an idiot nave! You know pretty well that he could be a good husband for one of our girls."

Byakuya, the man of the house, stood silent some time that even if it was a short, for Matsumoto was infinite; so infinite to see all the books around her and the plant that seemed a hundred of times more important.

"I don't authorize it."

"Bu-but everybody is behind him, and we can't let them win us. We have to visit them!"

"You still can´t convince me" he said closing his eyes.

"Although, if you visit him and say some words on my behalf saying I give my consent to marry one of my daughters, ok. Nevertheless, I will be in Rukia's side."

The woman with blue eyes was stupefied when she listen what her brother in law said.

"Did you wake up wrong today or what?!" She threw curses and spells to herself at the moment she realized the mistake she did. "I mean: Rukia isn't a good option. She's not as beautiful as Orihime or joyful like Momo and Miyako.

"I'm afraid you are the one who woke up wrong today" _as always_, he thought. "Rukia haves something, she is more intelligent and cultured than the others."

"You love to bother me, don't you? You should at least sympathize of my nerves, Mr. Kuchiki. If you knew all you make me go through."

Whilst Rangiku couldn't stop thinking in a way of convincing Byakuya to stop looking Rukia as the new reach boy's wife; Orihime - the oldest and also consider the more beautiful of all her sisters – was organizing what the others left in the floor or the couch. As always, Nemu – middle daughter – played the piano all the morning since she woke up; no one knew how they could made her stop to eat breakfast. Momo and Miyako – the littlest ones – were watching by a little hole in the door their father and aunt talking. In less than a second, Orihime and Rukia joined them, who couldn't stop laughing even when they discover them. Their father, full of pride and a look that radiated respect, guide them to the living room with a cream flower of three petals.

"Listen her papa, listen" Begged Momo.

"Please" add Orihime.

A bit disgusted but with the same jitters, Momo and Miyako continued begging:

"Please papa, please try to listen her."

"That won't be necessary. I already put attention and made a decision" answered Byakuya while he sat in his favorite chair and place his loving flower besides him.

"Mr. Kuchiki! How can you torture me and your daughters in such a bad way?"

"How is him, handsome?"

"Who?" Asked Nemu, since she was playing piano and studying instead of gossiping.

"Is him a rich gentleman? owner of mountains of money?"

"Who's a gentleman and owner of mountains of money?"

"I bet he haves the same quantity of warts and blemishes on the face" Said Rukia at the same moment she leaned in an almond color sofa with red flowers painted in it.

"Distinguish?"

"Intelligent?" All the girls continued wondering the characteristics of the boy their aunt was talking about as Nemu continued asking 'who' without answer.

"I cannot wait!" yelled Miyako.

"I'll only say I will give him the permission of marrying the one I chose.

"That means he'll come to the dance?" Asked Momo in a tone that made it look more like a request, "of tomorrow, of course."

Squinting with alert ears making silence so they could listen as clear as possible the answer, they all looked at him.

"It seems the answer is yes".

Just like a kid opening a Christmas present, all screamed and jumped full of happiness… well, not all, most of them. Rangiku opened her eyes like plates and in a funny way jumped running in direction of the man she persuade all the morning and hugged him saying thanks. Even if Mr. Kuchiki wanted to stop her and send her away he let Rangiku hug him, that woman had already "suffered" enough in the morning.

In five seconds or less, the youngest girls ran to plead Orihime if she could (please) share them her dresses and shoes promising they'll help her in everything she asked them since she share those and probably more things. Both of them started to fight because of wanting the same things, making Orihime a bit dizzy and confused. Rukia couldn't stop smiling watching such a funny scene from the sofa. There was no doubt that it was going to be a large day.

People that were just arriving to the ball could see the other ones dancing and laughing. Most of them were adults with a glass of wine in their hands chatting about politics and hearsays of the time; obviously, women were the ones who most talk about it. They were a lot of matchmakers in the place observing and study every boy they saw. The orchestra didn't put so much attention to the others; they were mesmerized by the sound of the instruments, just like the dancers.

As if it was written, Orihime and Rukia were in some of the banks with Tatsuki. The girls chat and laugh as every group of friends. Momo and Miyako were dancing with every boy until they couldn´t breathe; and Nemu was with her aunt and father – who went back home a couple of minutes later – with a sad face.

People could swear – some did – that there was no force in this word that could make people stop dancing and talking. People could swear, until three people crossed the threshold. Everybody became statues and give some space to the ones who just arrived like if their live depended of that. One of them was a boy with dark hair and a big smile Rukia will classify as an "idiot" one. It was obvious that boy wasn't use to smile that much. At his side there was another guy, who obviously wasn't his brother – probably a friend. That one was kind of… different. He had orange hair color, which make him stand out from the rest and a lot of hypothesis of why he had that weird hair color. He was also frowning, a lot. And the last one was a young lady with a dress that obviously wasn't economic.

"Who´s Ishida?" asked Rukia whispering.

"The one with blue eyes" yes, sure, you could see easily the color of his eyes from a long distance. "The one in the left and the woman is his unmarried sister." Clarify Tatsuki.

Orihime tried to listen in the less obvious way she could, which… she didn´t.

"And the one that is frowning"

"Ishida´s best friend. If I'm right, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"It seems his life is a total misery" laugh Rukia.

"Don't go so fast, Kuchiki. Maybe he haves the face of an ogre, yet, his life isn't a total misery. Poor is something he'll never be, is owner of a billion of things."

"I bet he barely knows some of the names of what he haves." They tried not to laugh so loud; especially when the three people were near to them. Although, a lot of people already knew what they were saying seconds ago.

An old man was giving them thanks for coming and guiding them around the place. People made a little reverence when they passed. Ishida was the only one who looked everybody in a nice way, Kurosaki only looked one in a million, and Rukia was the exception. Indeed, he wasn't the first man who looked at her, but he was the first one who didn't hide it. When he had the chance of being at her side he tried to use that time in the best way he could. He was a bit bother because of not being able to see her face, especially those eyes that called his attention from the distance; he couldn't stop thinking in which was the name of her eyes' color. He knew thanks to her delicate neck and shoulders she own a beautiful skin; she looked like her sister porcelain dolls. In the moment Rukia finished her reverence and raise her face, Ichigo turn abruptly his face and frown one more time. He didn't understand what the hell that girl had that captive him so much. He shake his head and forgot all those thoughts, he simply thought she was a really beautiful lady; he wasn´t in love or nothing like that, _those things was something of idiots like Ishida_, said Ichigo in his mind. He couldn't let his proud in the floor.

Rukia didn´t notice how the man of estrange hair was staring at her and turn his face when she raise hers. It seems Kurosaki wasn´t as strong as a rock. She stood a good while looking how he continued walking with expensive shoes and straight back. Actually, she didn´t know why she looked at him, or at list that was what she was trying to think. _He´s not ugly, actually is handsome, what? No, Rukia, No! Those thoughts are Momo and Miyako´s, not yours_; she was already fighting with herself. At the end she started laughing because of talking with herself.

"Mr. Kuchiki, did you saw what…? What! Nemu, where is your dad?" Exclaimed Matsumoto.

"I don't know… maybe he got bored…"

"So he thinks I won't make a move when he is not looking, such an idiot. I thought he knew I moved pretty fast."

It wasn't difficult for her nieces to see how she move with dancers making her golden hairs play with the air only to present Orihime her future husband. Not even thinking twice, Orihime grabbed Rukia scared of being alone with her mom and future husband. Rukia begged something happen so she wouldn't be close to the strange man that looked her so much.

With Cheshire cat's smile (which became even bigger when Nemu joined them) the blue eyed woman presented herself to the man that occupied her mind the entire last week.

"These lovely ladies over here are: Mrs. Matsumoto, Ms. Orihime Kuchiki, Ms. Rukia Kuchiki, and Ms. Nemu Kuchiki – Said the same old men that guide the three people when they entered.

"Is such a big pleasure and honor to be in your presence and meet you – Said Matsumoto with a little reverence." I lament I couldn't present you my other two daughters, but they are dancing in this moment.

"Gla-glad to meet you all" Said Ishida nervous smiling trying to hide how interested he was in Orihime.

At difference of his friends, Ishida was the only one who speaks. His sister and best friends seemed a decoration that irradiates authority.

"Oh, it seems you already know who my friend Uryu Ishida is, and consequently, who her sister is too" wrong "Let me present you Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki" Like some minutes before, everyone made a little reverence and Ichigo continued immobile and frowning. Rukia noticed it. She wanted to punch him in the face unlike Orihime, who was mesmerized in Uryu's eyes and he in hers.

"May I ask you to please excuse me a moment? I need to share some words with one of my girls, ha-ha" Lost. Rukia was lost. She couldn't understand why her aunt needed to "share some words" with her so urgently to waste the opportunity of knowing better the young boy Ishida. Nemu followed them to the window, though no one cared. However, Nemu wasn't the only one, Lady Lucas – neighboring – walked closer slowly.

"Mr. Kurosaki had been looking at Rukia, no?" Said with a naughty smile while she fanned with the handheld fan she bought in Paris last week. "I think you should dance with him!"

Now, Rukia wasn't only lost, she was lost and stressed. Thanks to her neighboring the theme changed to the man that caused her so much repugnancy was looking at her, and that she should dance with him; Thanks to Lady Lucas she'll never know why her aunt wanted to "share some words".

"If I was you Rukia, I'll never! Dance with him" Answered Rangiku.

Confused but sure of how soon it was her turn to speak, Rukia said what sounded the most 'logic':

"Actually, I think I can swear I will never dance with him".

"Ah, the proud, the proud…" Exclaimed Lady Lucas "It always offends, but for a strange reason his doesn't. I cannot blame him because of actin like that. He is attractive, rich, of good family; you can say the odds are always in his favor".

"Even if it's true, I will have forgotten him and his proud if he weren't so cruel with mine".

"Such a common defect" Add Nemu. She started to discuss and meditate in loud voice about such a 'common defect'. What could she else do? Since she was the shadow of her beautiful sisters the last she could do was read and study to win a little opportunity with men. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

Some feets away, a boy was trying to convince another one to dance.

"Believe me, you should dance with Rukia" Propose again at the same time he fixed his glasses.

"No."

"C'mon Kurosaki, I know you aren't a fan of these things but… Oh! There she is! Come with me."

Rukia didn't know what to do, again. She cursed everything she saw because of walking in the wrong direction and nobody stopped her.

"Rukia! Why you are not dancing? Such a lovely Lady should be spinning around in this moment" Ichigo wished killing was something normal. Each minute he doubted more the idea of being Uryu's friend." Kurosaki let me present you this beautiful girl, who's not only pretty but also a perfect dance couple. How resist the idea of dancing with incredible beauty as company?"

For Ishida everything was perfect. He took Rukia's hand and put it closer to Ichigo's. He was almost 100% sure Ichigo will remove his hand or something like that, which he didn't. In fact, he liked the idea of feeling that delicate hand in his. Although, Rukia was the one who mess up Ishida's plan; she turn away as soon as her proud made presence.

"Sorry, I didn't come here to dance. I will have to deny your proposal, yet, thank you for taking me into account."

"I ask her for pardon, and please let me dance with you, Ms. Kuchiki." Ichigo spoke as fast as he did, obviously, without thinking. The only thought in his mind was that he should fix what he did.

Rukia turn again and saw him. 'Yes' wasn't and option, she couldn't lost her proud so easily.

Ishida looked Ichigo demanding for more: "Please".

"Thanks. You are very educated, Kurosaki". She wanted all to stop; she believed it was the end of the storm. Then, her stupid heart took control of her: "And please, call me Rukia. I don't like to be called by my second name. _Idiot! You are a stupid idiot. Is true you don't like to be called by your second name, even though, such and stupid rich man shouldn't call you by your name! Idiot, I'm an idiot…."_

Ishida keep trying to convince her knowing she will deny in the most educated way. After he finally accepted there was no way to persuade her, he observed his friend; he wanted to know why he looked so… thoughtful.

"Why so space-out? I know, you think you can't bear more balls with this class of society. Everything is a mess in these places for you and can´t wait to start criticizing." Ishida was almost sure he was right.

"No. I was questioned about the pleasure that is created with only seeing a beautiful woman with such marvelous eyes" A little smile appears in his lips.

Did you like it? If you have any idea, suggestion, or critic (please don't be rude) or compliment or just wanna write something, please do it! And well, hope you had a good time while reading this fic, and remember this is the first chapter so it won't as good as the upcoming ones. Please leave me a review, and thank you a lot for reading my fic, really, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the second chapter! I know it is a bit short but I swear the next one will be larger and will have a lot of Ichiruki! I know I said I was going to publish this chapter a week ago, and as you can see, I didn't :C . I'm really sorry, but school is trying to kill me with homeworks and exams; I will probably start to publish the new chapters every Friday in June. As always, remember this chapter was made with help of **Otaku Izumi **and I don't own bleach, neither the book Pride & Prejudice.

**NOTE: **All the phrases in Italics are Rukia's thoughts.

Thanks for all the people who follow my story and added it to their favorites. Now is the review time!

**EmpressMinea: **Congratulations, you were the first review XD! Thanks for the message** :3**

**Ilovebks: **Thanks for tell me about the problem in the dialogues; I tried to explain better who is saying what in this chapter, so: Hope you like it!

**Metsfan101: **Domo arigato** :D**

**Otaku Izumi: **Is so funny to talk with you by private messages and reviews XD! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You made this possible** :X**

**Cursed Letter**

Lost and desperate, Rukia tried to find her father without hope. She looked round all over the place more than three times, well; it wasn't exactly 'the entire place'. There was still a spot left, the spot of Ishida and his statues friends. "_Maybe I could go there fast and see if my father is there… no, no way, if I go there I'll be dead! It seems the only way is asking to one of my sisters…_"

"Nemu, do you know were dad is?" Ask Rukia with a small amount of hope.

"If I'm right, he went back home two hours ago… I wish I was home…"

"Me too… Do you know where Auntie is?

"Of course I do!" '_Sorry'_ thought Rukia rolling her indigo eyes. "She is with her friends in the left, I mean, close to the fireplace"

Rukia took a deep breath and walked in direction to Matsumoto and her 'friends', which in home will be known as 'harpies' or 'witches'. In less than she thought her drunken aunt was in front of her.

"So, you are warned girls, Mr. Ishida is already mine hip! I mean, Orihime's, hahaha hip!" There was no doubt, she was drunk.

"Aunt, can we go back home please" If she had luck, the blue-eyed woman will faint.

"Rukia wait a minute, I'm talking with the har hip! What was I saying?"

"You were talking about Orihime and Mr. Ishida's wedding. What can we do? You were blessed with beautiful nieces. Nobody will resist Orihime" Complained the rich witches.

"Please, stop it hip! I know Orihime is beautiful, just look her boobs, they are a copy of mine hip! While Rukia, she is a copy of my dear Hisana, Just like a board hip!" Ok, know Rukia was going to kill her.

"Aunt, I really don't want to…"

"I agree she is a copy of Hisana: porcelain doll. Maybe that's why Mr. Ichigo has been staring at her all the night! Just look at her; soon she'll be dancing with Kurosaki."

"Don't hip! Make me hip! Laugh…" _Finally! Finally you faint and I can go back home!_

"I'm so sorry this happened" _wow I could be an actress. _"It's seems is time to go home" Rukia was amazed of how lightweight her aunt's body was.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Kuchiki, you should had been there at THAT hour! The dresses and the food! It is so hard to describe." Nine in the morning, everything was calm until Rangiku sat down and started to speak instead of eating.

"Really? I cannot believe it yet" Tired. He had been listening her voice talking and talking about yesterday's ball since she woke up!

"Did I tell you what happened between Orihime and Mr. Ishida?"

"Yes, you did dear. You already described their faces while they danced."

"Oh, but I didn't tell you about Rukia and Mr. Kurosaki…" Now, she had his attention and Mr. Kuchiki almost had heart attack thinking in Rukia kissing another man. Fast, he recovered his neutral peaceful face and said:

"No, I'm afraid you didn't. Even if I'm excited by the idea of listen your version of the story, I would like to listen it first from Rukia's lips". _Crap! This was the end; nobody will ever know who 'Rukia Kuchiki' was. They'll only know she was murdered by her father._

"Um, well" _damn, damn, DAMN! Think fast idiot_ "In my opinion everybody is exaggerating. We don't even saw each other's eyes…" _please don't miss understand it_ "Some of the women like Lady Lucas said Mr. Kurosaki was staring at me since he entered the room, but for me it is nothing more than another simple stupid invented story people create to have something to talk about. Plus, we didn't speak in the whole night!" _liar_ "He just stood there looking the others as animals."

A tiny and beautiful smile appeared in Byakuya's face.

"If I didn't know you I will consider the unwise ridiculous idea that what you felt yesterday was nothing more than real love and that you are lying.

You are lucky Rukia; never forget that, you are lucky."

"Hahaha. Don't be so sure Mr., Rukia said what she wants to believe or unfortunately perceive; however, the true is a complete different thing!" Now was Matsumoto's shining time.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say Rukia is lying?"

"C'mon Byakuya. Even you said it some minutes ago! The real story is this: Mr. Kurosaki looked at Rukia all the night, and Rukia didn't notice it. After I presented myself and the girls to Ishida and his friends, Ichigo Kurosaki was mesmerized in Rukia. And they did have a little chat."

How? How Matsumoto discovered what happened that night. It wasn't such a big deal, well, not for most of the people.

"Rukia… Did you just lie to me?" His face was difficult to describe. It showed disappointment with anger and coldness.

"Depending on how you see it. For me that chat was the more insignificant I ever had"

Silence. Again silence was the king.

"Remember Rukia. I hope I'm right when I'm saying I know you well and that you are a lucky girl."

And that was the story of how everyone in the house didn't eat their breakfast in the right temperature. It seemed everything was back to normal; until a cursed letter knocked in the Kuchiki's family door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Asked Momo while she received what will change a lot of things. "Aunt! Orihime! Everyone come here, you won't believe it!"

Running in a funny way with her blue eyes wide opened, Rangiku grabbed the letter and hugged Momo.

"Oh, my sweetheart! My dear! Don't you see what this is? Nothing more than our tickets to paradise! This is my dharma and the harpies' karma!"

Bored and sleepy, Rukia stand up and took the letter that made her aunt so happy.

"Wow, aunt wasn't lying – Mr. Ishida wants you madly, Orihime."

"Don't be so spoiled Rukia. Thanks to me all of this happened" _yeah, sure._ "I'm the one who will read the letter."

"I don't agree. Orihime should read the letter, at the end it is for her" opine Nemu, bothering Matsumoto.

"I'm, I'm not sure… Ok, I will, I will read it… Wait, it is from Mr. Ishida's sister – Katagiri?"

"So we finally know her name!" Exclaimed Miyako.

"That doesn't matter in this moment. Just read the letter" Nobody could believe what they saw, Byakuya was interested.

"Yes, sorry.

Dear Friend:

I was wondering if you would like to dine with me and my sister; since yesterday our time together was so little, besides two women alone will always end with a dispute. Please, try to come as soon as you read this. Unfortunately, my brother will be outside today with some officers, so it seems it will be only my sister, you, and me. I hope this don't change your answer.

Katagiri Ishida."

"I'm not sure… I think you shouldn't accept her invitation." Said Nemu.

"You should go" replied Matsumoto.

"May I use the carriage father?" Asked the princess.

"NO! Clearly no" Shout Rangiku.

"Are you insane?! Aunt, it is too far away" highlighted Miyako.

"Exactly. You will go on horse."

Orihime opened her eyes like plates. Her legs started to shake and stutter unknown words.

"Horse?!" Scream the girls in chorus.

"Aunt, look the sky, it will rain" Rukia was sure her aunt had problems thinking.

"For God's sake! Stop complaining, be like your father. Now, My beautiful child! Finish your breakfast fast, run to your room and put on the dress I bought you the last week; no, put on the purple one." One more time, Orihime was dizzy.

* * *

"So, what do you think Rukia, the blue dress or the purple one?" Questioned Orihime to her sister at the same time she tried to hide her smile with one of the dresses.

"First: Don't hide that smile! That smile is one of the things that boy fall in love with. Second: You look beautiful with both of them, though, remember it will rain and the hysteria our aunt will have if the blue dress gets wet. I mean, use the purple one."

"Cristal clear! Please Rukia-san; tell me you're secret, how can you be always right?"

"Don't say those things" replied Rukia as she fixed her sister's hair "In first place, I don't understand why you asked me to fix your hair and which dress was better; even Nemu is a better option!"

"Maybe she is, however, you are the one I trust the most."

"Finish! Now go to your date, you can't be late." Even if they were sisters, and Orihime was the oldest, it seemed Rukia was Orihime's mother; and it has always been like that, since Hisana died, it was like that.

"Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank."

* * *

The next morning, some ducks dance while a beautiful Lady smelled her new book hoping that her sister was fine so far away. Softly and happy, she opened her book and read, the first word – as always someone will interrupt her reading in the moment she read the first word.

"Are you Ms. Rukia Kuchiki?" A young boy with curly hazelnut hair and a green hat a bit too big for him asked.

"Yes, I am. May I know why?" The raven haired tried to answer in the sweetest way she could with a smile.

"Su-sure" the little boy blush "This letter is for you… Bye, bye." And he run and run with his little yellow shoes.

"Um, thanks…. So Orihime wrote me a letter."

MY DEAR RUKIA

As always, you were right. I ride the horse with pouring rain more than the half of the way to Katagiri's house. Unfortunately I am sick, yet, it turned out to be something great! The Ishida Family had been really nice with me. I told them I could go back home alone, and they all said no. So, don't worry Rukia-san, I'm in good hands; the symptoms are simply headache and sore throat.

YOURS FAITHFULLY, ORIHIME.

"My God! I got to tell auntie Orihime wrote a letter"

"Ah! Momo, you scared me" Jump scare Rukia.

"Well, why didn't you go home when you received the letter? You have to confess it was selfish from you"

"I didn't go home because it was addressed to me, and I preferred to read it before our aunt makes a big scandal."

"Mine!" Too late, Momo was distracting Rukia so Miyako could grab the letter and give it to Matsumoto.

"Hey! Both of you come back here NOW!" A tiny portion of her wanted to laugh at the same time a bigger portion wanted to kill her little sisters.

"Forget it Rukia, now is our property" Said between laughs both.

"I'm older than you! Come back!"

"Oh Lord, What a cruel trick of nature is this! My poor niece will die, and all because of me!" Exclaimed Matsumoto, when she finished reading Orihime's letter she started to walk around the room hyperventilating.

"Calm down Rangiku, nobody will die. Orihime will be perfectly fine, otherwise you will be the one I will never forgive" Byakuya scared Matsumoto in a way she almost faint.

"I wish I was there! I bet the Kuchiki Family want to do something bad to her! Someone should go and rescue her. This is so hard, so hard and painful." In a little too rough way she laid in the couch and told the maid to bring her tea.

"Rukia, please take clothes for you and Orihime; you will go there and see everything is fine." Mr. Kuchiki sat down and close his eyes, he was sure Rukia will do what he asked her to.

"Y-yes" _Tell me, why me?! Don't you that if I go there I am taking the risk of seeing again that stupid arrogant with weird hair?!_


End file.
